


The Return

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris’ first moments together when he is released from prison.





	The Return

He walks outside towards the gates.

There’s a small part of him that thinks this is another trick. That he’ll be this close, get to touch her hand on the other side, but that the doors will never open.

She’ll still be just out of reach, forever on the other side. A reminder of everything good he once had that DeVoe took away.

But as he gets closer, there’s a sound of metal screeching and he sees that the gate is sliding open.

Every instinct in him tells him to run to her. Go. Run Barry, run! Before they take her away again. But he comes to a halt, he doesn’t run. He is rendered still by her beauty.

She’s standing there, waiting for him, her eyes glossy and hopeful, nervously wringing her hands in front of her. She inhales and time slows down, he walks towards her while the wind blows through her hair in a gentle, sweeping motion.

He stands in front of her and watches her exhale. Relief washing over her body.

He takes her face in his hands, caresses her cheek with his thumb like he used to.

She closes her eyes, reveling in the feel of him touching her again.

When she opens them, she sees his eyes are glossy too as he scans her face. As he memorizes all the small ways it’s changed in his absence.

Her skin still feels the same. The feel of her against him still charges the electricity that hides beneath his skin and he feels alive, really alive, for the first time since Christmas.

Her right hand reaches up to cover his left hand and she feels the cold of his ring.

She strokes it with her small fingers.

They share a smile.

“It feels so good to wear it again,” he says softly. “...and to feel you.”

They both glance down at each other’s lips and lean forward before hesitating and pulling back. Their eyes meet and they brace themselves. Barry leans towards her again and slowly captures her lips.

It’s timid at first, almost like they’re new lovers. Like they’re scared to let themselves feel _this_ for fear of it not working out or of it being taken away.

They stay still, lips pressed together, neither one moving.

Iris slowly opens her mouth and tilts her head to the opposite side, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. He anxiously and readily devours her mouth in a greedy, wanton kiss.

And then there’s no holding back. It’s all teeth and tongues and bruised lips.

Iris breaks for a moment.

“Let’s go home Barry.”

And then they’re home.

He tries to rid himself of the last memory he had here. He won’t let them win by taking this special place from him. They’ve already taken so much.

Iris sees him looking around and pulls his focus back to her with the gentle touch of her hand.

“I know,” she says.

And then she’s leading him upstairs.

She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttons his shirt. She runs her hands down his bare stomach and stops at his belt buckle.

It feels like it’s been ages since they’ve done this and she has butterflies in her stomach.

She bites her lip and undoes his belt, unzips his pants and lets him pull them down to his ankles before stepping out of them.

She looks up at him and he runs his hands up and down the sides of her arms before taking the bottom of her shirt in his hands and pulling it up over her head.

She takes care of her bra on her own while he slips his opened shirt off and they’re both completely naked from the waist up. He pulls her close and feverishly kisses her again.

He moans at the feel of her bare skin on his bare skin, his body quickly warming up.

They shed the remainder of their clothes and he gently pushes her down onto their bed.

They’re all limbs and tangled sheets and loud declarations of how much they love each other and missed this.

They rise together and they fall together and then it’s over. Their room filled with labored breaths.

Her nails scrape at his sweat slicked back, holding him tightly to her, not letting him leave her warmth yet, even though she’s a little sore from their time apart.

One arm curls around his neck and she rakes through his damp hair and kisses the throbbing vein in his neck as he tries to catch his breath.

“Are we destined to keep losing each other?” she asks sadly in his ear.

He lifts up, a dispirited look on his face. He goes to pull out, but looks to her for permission. She gently nods and he slowly leaves her, watching her as he does it.

She closes her eyes. Her eyebrows furrow at the loss of him and she’s desperately holding onto him as he leans to turn on his side.

He doesn’t let go of her either.

“Iris.”

“I’m serious Barry. It feels like we’re destined to be this tragic love story, where no matter how hard we try or how much we want it, we always lose in the end. Something always succeeds in taking us away from each other.”

He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“I refuse to believe that,” he says matter of factly.

“You wanna know what I see as our destiny?”

She burrows in closer to him, her big doe eyes desperately wanting to believe in every word he’s about to say.

She nods.

“I see us destined to be happier than any two people should be allowed to be. Our story isn’t tragic Iris, it’s one of hope and selflessness and love. So much love. It’s us saving each other, uplifting each other, believing in each other when all the odds are against us.

I see us destined to be wonderful parents with the most beautiful and brilliant children ever, who will grow up to make us proud. Who will change the world.

I see us destined to grow old together and we’ll look back at this very moment and I’ll say _‘see, no tragedies here. Just a long life together filled with laughter and love, ups and downs, but with us together through it all’_ and then I’ll kiss you.”

He leans down and kisses her.

“You trust me, right?” he says as he strokes a hand through her hair.

“Always.”

“We’ll be ok, I promise.”

He rests his chin on her head.

They stay wrapped in each other all night.

Safe, warm, loved.

Iris dreams of their happily ever after.

 


End file.
